


Brother Wolf

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brother Bear, Brother Bear - Freeform, Disney AU, M/M, Moose, Quest, Racebending, Wolf Theo, wolf liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: This is a thiam version of Brother Bear! It kind of follows the story but also goes off in its own direction.





	Brother Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/gifts).



> So this is very late! But I did finish it. Also it's like...6K more words than intended so... apologies!
> 
> I've done some race bending to adjust to this story, and changed things from the original to fit the language of my homeland. The character names are based on the root meanings of the english names that I looked up and are mentioned once at the intro of the character and then the english name is used throughout. All of the humans are wabanakimaq, people of the dawn land territory.
> 
> Besides that I tried to stay true to the plot of the film!
> 
> Also I got a new keyboard and it's larger so brace yourself for more stupid spelling mistakes than usual :D

Ikalatl (Liam) stalked down the footpath to grab his bow. The wolf had killed Etlewistoq (Scott) right before his eyes and now the entire clan expected him to sit by and pray while they roamed free after tearing his brother apart.

‘Liam, calm down.’ His middle brother, Kinikit (Nolan) said as he approached.

‘Calm down? Scott is dead! And you… you don’t even care.’ Liam ignored Nolan as he gathered his arrows and knife. Nolan was a great hunter in his own right. Close in age, they were always competing with each other, and Nolan was just as good as Liam (though he’d never admit it). Of the three, Scott had the real strength, using his gifts to unite the hearts of the others in the clan and beyond. His insight and hard work provided them with many years of peace. Now that he was gone, Nolan would be the next saqmaw—the next leader of their clan. Another reason Liam was furious, since as leader Nolan should have been the first one taking up arms to get revenge for their brother.

‘Liam you need to let this go. You’re making this personal.’ Nolan reached for his brother, but Liam shook him off.

‘And you’re not taking it personally enough!’ 

Liam pushed past him and grabbed his water skin. He was a whole day behind but there would still be enough signs to track the wolf down.

‘Liam!’ Nolan yelled as Liam disappeared into the forest. This was not the time for words. This was time to do something. Time to hunt.

###

The forest was quiet. Liam had been tracking the animal for hours. It had taken a long time to find the trail, and then to catch up but he was close now. The wolf was large and she was making her way through the trees ahead of him. Liam clenched his teeth in anger as he watched her move—wolves were nothing more than killers and thieves, and the would would be better off without this giant one lumbering around.

The sound of the river came to Liam’s ears as he stalked the wolf. She stopped now and again, looking around but Liam was sure to remain downwind so she couldn’t catch his scent. He noticed she had a rabbit in her mouth—probably stolen from one of his clan’s traps. Liam crept closer and closer. He waited for her to start eating the rabbit but instead she came to a stop near the river’s edge and looked around. Maybe she was waiting for another wolf to come. That meant he had to strike now!

Liam took the bow off his shoulder and pulled the string into place. He nooked an arrow and took aim. The wolf was directly in line with his shot, but at the last second the wind shifted to carry Liam’s scent directly to her. She turned, golden eyes finding him through the trees. He let the arrow fly. She moved at the last second—arrow missing her head by a hair.

As the wolf charged Liam let out a cry and ran at her with his knife drawn. They came together in a clash of fur and skin. Fangs tore at Liam’s arm and he yelled as the knife found the wolf’s flesh beneath him. She was quick though, and shifted around to avoid major damage. Liam looked up at the angry, snarling face as she snapped at his face. This is what Scott saw before he died. The same pain and fear he felt. But Liam’s anger was far too large to be eclipsed. When the wolf moved to get a better angle he took action.

It happened quickly—her back feet spread and braced, her neck twisted and maw opened wide as she lunged. Liam could see the sunlight catch her fangs as she aimed for his throat. A killing bite.

He rolled onto his right shoulder and passed the blade to his uninjured arm in a flash. He didn’t think. Instead he swung his arm out and around to her unprotected flank. Luck was with him as the blade sank between two ribs. With all the strength he could muster behind it, the blade pushed as deep as it could before snapping off.

The yelp told him he was victorious. The dead weight of the wolf on top of him suddenly brought relief he was still alive. As he moved away he saw the wolf was struggling to breathe, heading towards the rabbit it had stolen. Anger flashed inside of Liam again, but before he could move the wolf nudged the rabbit once towards the forest and then went still.

Chest heaving, river thundering beside him, Liam won. Before it could sink in an enormous gust of wind tore through the trees. Liam covered his head and ducked low as he looked at the sky. He hadn’t seen any signs of ill weather. The wind settled but continued to blow. A dark shadow covered the ground Liam was standing on. He looked up to see an enormous white eagle—Scott’s animal spirit. It looked like it was made of light and fire at the same time, wings beating and making the warm wind Liam was feeling. When Liam looked at the vision he knew it was somehow Scott himself looking down at him.

‘Brother?’ Liam’s heart ached. The eagle looked from Liam, down to the wolf. Before Liam could move the wolf’s body flared up and arced into the sky. Gone.

‘Scott, I made it right. I avenged you.’ Liam said. The eagle watched him and did not speak. Instead Liam felt his heart grow heavy. Like something was wrong.

He looked up to see the arc of light coming down from the sky towards him. It was warm and cold at the same time and Liam felt his bones twist and move. When he cried out in pain the only sound that followed was a howl.

In the blink of an eye, it was over. The light faded, and Liam was alone. He tried to catch his breath and figure out what had happened. Had he made a mistake? Was he being punished? No. Impossible. He needed to get back to his clan. Get back to Nolan and figure out what this vision meant.

When he looked down Liam saw his clothes. They were torn and covered in blood. His arrows and his bow were nearby, but the string had snapped during his fight. He reached for it but instead of a hand all he saw was a wolf’s paw.

‘What?’ Before he could figure it out a loud crash came from the edge of the forest. Liam looked up to see Nolan. He must have followed him after speaking with the Elders. Liam smiled when he saw the familiar face of his brother, but instead of relief and recognition Nolan looked horrified. Liam watched as his brother’s face twisted in anger. Nolan yelled as he pulled his knife and charged towards Liam.

‘Nolan! It’s me! What are you doing?’ Liam backed away. Nolan advanced—hatred in his eyes. He swung his knife at Liam. The tip caught his shoulder and Liam whimpered in pain. He took a step back from Nolan so he could reason with him, figure out what had made him so angry, but there was no ground behind him. Instead Liam plunged into the river. He fought to get his head above water but it was difficult—there was something wrong with his hands and legs.

The last thing Liam saw before going over the edge of a waterfall was Nolan’s anger-filled eyes tracking him as he disappeared.

###

Liam opened his eyes. There was a fire. A song. Some fish cooking on a stick. A figure passed by and he closed his eyes to feign sleep until he could figure out what was going on and where he was.

The figure stopped humming and turned towards him.

‘I know you’re awake.’ Liam kept his eyes closed. The figure waited.

‘Fine. I suppose I can eat this stew and fish myself.’ The figure hummed once more. The smells hit Liam’s nose, more vivid and deep than he could remember it being. He could smell the tender flakes of fish—the stewed roots. Even the slight tang of the leaves and herbs the stranger had used to speed of healing and recovery. Still, better safe to wait until he was alone and then make an escape. A good plan, except his stomach growled and ruined it all.

A bowl made of a single piece of carved wood was set beside him. The aroma of the food was too much to resist and Liam got to his feet and stuck his face into the bowl, eating as fast as he could. One of his hands hurt, and when Liam looked he saw leaves and herbs covering it. But that wasn’t all that was wrong. He suddenly remembered the wolf paw instead of a hand before Nolan had shown up and went crazy. Then Liam realized he was looking up at a smiling stranger as he ate from a bowl. With his mouth. His long mouth full of sharp and pointy teeth. Somehow he’d been turned into a wolf. The realization almost made him choke on his food.

‘Slow down! I just got you back from the edge of death. Don’t be in a rush to get back there.’ The stranger lightly scolded.

‘What did you do to me?!’ Liam asked. The stranger gave him a curious look.

‘I’m Kmtnji’j. A puoin.’ Kmtnji’j (Deaton) smiled.

‘Sorcerer! You cursed me!’ Liam yelled.

‘I’m afraid I don’t speak wolf. But if you’re talking about your curse, it looks like you’ve angered the spirits somehow.’ Deaton started eating his own meal.

Liam settled onto the ground. A wolf. A curse? Had Scott cursed him? That made no sense! And why a wolf of all creatures? Natures worst killers and thieves, and he was stuck as one.

‘Don’t be like that.’ Deaton said and filled his bowl back up. Liam didn’t want to eat the additional helping but his stomach insisted. He glared at the man as he ate (if wolves could glare. Either way, he tried).

‘That must feel better.’ Deaton took away the bowl as Liam looked around the camp. The wikuom was small and simple but there were dried herbs and different bones hanging from the racks nearby. Puoin were usually healers, but Liam didn’t trust them. Even the ones in the clan. He tolerated them because they did a lot of good for the people, but anyone who spoke with spirits in the deep forest would also learn curses and other dark whisperings. Still, it felt like the man in front of him was telling the truth.

‘I don’t know your story, or your journey, but if you want answers you might find them up there.’ Deaton pointed to the top of the nearly mountain rising against the horizon. Liam recognized it vaguely as a place he’d been taught to avoid. The Elders always told them that was where manitou, spirit, lived.

‘Whatever taboo you broke, you better find a way to make amends.’ Deaton said.

‘I don’t need you to tell me what to do.’ Liam said. The stranger gave no indication of having heard him. Which meant that he really didn’t understand. Liam couldn’t talk to humans. No wonder Nolan didn’t hear him.

Nolan. He must have thought that Liam had been killed by the very wolf he’d set out to hunt. The bloody clothes, the broken bow—Nolan saw that and assumed Liam was the killer. Worse, his brother had looked determined to hunt him down the last he saw. Liam needed to hurry and shake off whatever stupid curse had been put on him by spirit.

‘How do it—‘ Liam turned to ask the stranger a question, but the man along with the entire camp, was gone.

‘Great.’ Liam got to his feet (paws), and turned towards the mountain. If he was quick he could make it there in a week or maybe slightly longer. He just had to keep a steady pace, and he’d be there in no time.

###

Liam stopped to catch his breath. He had to admit—wolves could move fast and it was a definite perk to his new body. Still, he got hot very quickly and stopping to breathe seemed to be the only thing that eased the pressure a bit. It was on the fifth time he stopped when he heard the voice.

‘Hey. Wolf. Where’s the rest of your pack?’ The voice seemed to come from the tree tops.

‘My what?’

‘Your pack.’

His pack. His family…

‘It’s just me.’

‘Oh. You’re alone,’ Then another voice joined.

‘He’s alone?’

‘He’s alone.’

Liam wasn’t prepared when two giant moose stepped out from a crowded group of trees to the right. Both of them towered over him and his human instinct told him to run, but his wolf sense (or whatever it was) told him that these moose weren’t something to run from, but to be cautious. He was especially keen of keeping a distance from their antlers and hooves.

‘Wait,’ Liam tilted his head, ‘You can understand me.’

‘It’s not like you’re speaking squirrel.’ The larger moose said.

‘Or two-leg.’ The smaller one said from his hiding place behind the lager moose.

‘Sorry. I’m Elapskɨte’ketew. This is my mate, Newtipuk.’ Elapskɨte’ketew (Mason) said.

Newtipuk (Corey) peeked out from behind Mason a bit before disappearing again.

‘Sorry, he’s a bit shy. Sometimes I think he’s invisible.’ Mason said.

‘He’s your mate?’ Liam asked.

‘Now I know I’m handsome, and love knows no bounds, but I’m spoken for.’ Mason said.

‘Besides I don’t even know your name.’

Liam blinked. He wasn’t sure how to respond, so he let it go.

‘I’m Liam.’

‘Good to meet you. Right, Corey?’

‘Yeah.’ The shy moose stayed behind his mate.

‘Why are you out here?’ Liam asked.

‘Trying to get up the mountain the same as you. It’s almost gathering time.’

‘Gathering time?’

‘You’re really out of it. Got hit on the head or something maybe.’ Mason said to Corey.

‘All the animals gather in peace. We eat and sing and have a few days away from the two-legs that hunt us.’

‘Oh.’

‘If you didn’t know that, why were you going there?’ Mason asked.

‘Someone told me to go up the mountain.’ Liam said. Which was true. He was still having a hard time dealing with the fact two moose were talking to him. Well, one was doing most of the talking anyway.

‘You don’t eat moose, do you?’ Corey asked.

‘Look at him! Does he eat moose? Of course he doesn’t! He’s a lone wolf—he’s probably barely surviving.’ Mason pawed at the ground.

‘I’m doing fine.’ Liam said as he thought of the belly full of stew that he’d had not long ago and how there wasn’t going to be any more. He’d worry about it then.

‘You could come with us.’ Mason said.

‘What?’

‘He could!’ Mason turned to his mate. Corey didn’t seem convinced.

‘Look, he’s got no pack. We don’t want other wolves eating us. If we have a wolf with us he can chase them off or do whatever secret wolf trick he has to get rid of them.’

‘Secret wolf trick?’ Liam asked.

‘Exactly.’ Mason nodded.

‘If you say so.’ Corey looked unsure.

‘Wait, why would I go with you? And what makes you think I know whatever this trick is?’ Liam said.

‘Maybe he got hit worse than we thought.’ Corey loudly whispered. Mason snorted.

‘First of all, you’re a wolf so that makes talking to other wolves a lot easier than say, a moose talking to them. Second, you have no idea where you’re going and we do.’ 

‘I—‘ Liam snapped his mouth shut. The moose did have a point.

‘Fine. But just because we see other wolves doesn’t mean I’m going to talk to them.’ Liam huffed as they started to walk.

‘Whoa. I’m sensing some major issues from over this direction.’ Mason tilted an antler towards Liam.

‘He’s got some self-hatred going on.’ Corey mumbled.

‘Well we all have something to deal with.’ Mason said. ‘Just do your best to deal with any four-legged, fang-bearing moose eaters and we’ll be good.’ Mason grinned. For some reason, despite his foul mood, Liam found Mason’s attitude relaxing. At least he wasn’t alone now, and he had guides up the mountain. He just needed to make sure they all got there in one piece.

###

‘It’s a kind of berry.’ Liam insisted.

‘Then why is it called a cucumber?’ Mason shot back.

‘I dunno, someone was awful at naming things.’ Liam said.

‘It’s still a berry.’ Corey said, taking a mouthful of the berries in question.

Liam sighed. They’d been walking for two days and the mountain barely seemed any closer. At least he’d made the right call going with the odd pair—so far they’d shown him two short cuts in places he would have stopped and gone around, and once Corey helped to boost him up to a ledge so he could keep up with their giant legs. Still, it seemed like it would be forever until he reached the summit. And all on the advice of a strange, disappearing shaman.

‘Did you hear that?’ Mason said as he stopped suddenly. Liam grunted as he ran into the moose’s hind leg.

‘Gimme a warning next time!’ 

‘Shh!’

Liam humbled but kept quiet. It sounded like there was an animal on the other side of the bushes up ahead. Liam could make out exasperated curses and the sound of a struggle.

‘Go look.’ Mason whispered.

‘Me?!’ Liam hissed.

‘You’re basically our body guard.’ Corey nodded.

‘What if it’s a bear? Or worse, a wolf?’ Liam said without thinking. Corey shot Mason a concerned look. Liam sighed and opened his mouth to come up with an excuse. Whatever it was never had the chance to come out because Mason scooped Liam up with his antlers and tossed him forward through the under brush.

As Liam stumbled and rolled he started to wonder how big of a bite he could take out of Mason before the moose stomped him to death. When he got his feet under him he was going to turn around and give them both his worst growl. Except instead of turned around to snap at his new friends, Liam came snout to snout with a strange creature.

At first all he saw were the eyes, a green-gold color looking back at him with caution and a flicker of hope. Liam blinked and realized they belonged to a wolf. He jumped backward and dove into the bushes immediately.

‘Jeez, thanks for the help. Not like I need it.’ The wolf called out from the clearing.

Liam’s heart raced—a wolf. Right here. In front of him. Which meant a pack! Which meant everything was over. Except the other wolf didn’t smell quite like a wolf. And there were no other scents—just this one. Maybe the stranger was a loner. Packless. That would make things a lot easier. Liam could just turn around and they could walk off—no problem. Except that voice had sounded slightly desperate, even if it was pissed off. And those eyes…

Liam found himself poking his head out of the bush against every part of better judgement. The wolf was indeed in distress—hind paw caught in a snare of some kind. Maybe one made by his own people, or a neighbouring nation. And it didn’t seem to be a wolf exactly. It was wolf-like, but the shape wasn’t quite a wolf.

Without thinking Liam trotted over.

‘What are you doing?’ Mason hissed from the bushes loudly as he and Corey watched Liam go over to the stranger.

‘He’s so stupid.’ Mason looked at his mate—animal’s caught in traps were dangerous and often doomed. Which was why it was such a surprise when Liam went right over and opened the snare without a second thought.

At first the strange creature snarled, but when Liam ignored the warning everything went still. Liam worked fast, darting in with his teeth to pull the bone pin that held the snare together. As soon as it was open the not-a-wolf stepped out and took a few steps. He was favouring his back leg slightly, and Liam guessed he’d been there for a good half a day or so.

‘You could’ve been a bit more gentle.’ The not-a-wolf said.

‘You’re welcome.’ Liam snorted.

‘I would’ve gotten out on my own.’

‘Sure.’

‘I didn’t need your help.’

‘That was the sound of you not needing help? Good to know.’

‘Ha ha.’ The not-a-wolf said, finally catching Liam’s strange looks and sniffing. ‘What?’

‘Nothing. You’re just… different somehow.’

‘Very funny.’

‘I’m serious.’

‘He’s serious,’ Corey said, poking his head out from behind a tree, ‘He hit his head and can’t remember how to be a wolf.’

‘Also don’t eat us.’ Mason chimed in.

‘Is he serious?’ The not-wolf asked Liam.

‘We’re all very serious.’ Liam sighed. The creature glared at him before giving a big huff.

‘I’m Melknatew. I’m a coywolf.’ Melknatew (Theo) said.

‘A coy-what?’ Liam said.

‘His parents are a coyote and a wolf.’ Mason explained.

‘That can happen?’ Liam said before he caught the dirty look Theo was shooting him.

‘I mean, of course it can happen. And I’m glad. Because that’s how you were born. And I like you. Because you’re totally not a grumpy jerk that’s entirely unthankful for me helping him out of a very complex and well-made snare.’ Liam rambled. Theo’s face softened a little and his tail twitched like he was trying to keep it still.

‘I guess you did save me. Kind of.’ Theo said. ‘Thanks.’

‘Is he going to eat us?’ Corey asked Liam before turning to Theo, ‘Are you going to eat us?’

‘What? No. You’re way too big.’

‘I’m too big?’ Corey frowned.

‘He means to hunt. And kill. And eat.’ Mason knocked his antlers into Corey’s gently.

‘Oh. In that case I agree.’ The moose said.

‘What are you doing way out here? Where’s your pack?’ Theo asked Liam as he licked at his sore paw. Liam found every move Theo made fascinating. Which was new. And weird for him.

‘I don’t have a pack. I mean, this is my pack?’ Liam looked at the moose stepping into the clearing.

‘Huh.’ Theo said.

‘Huh?’

‘It’s nothing.’

‘What?’

‘I just thought… you looked like a pack alpha. For a second I mean. Just a second.’

‘Thanks?’ Liam tilted his head. Theo was kind of a jerk.

‘You really hit your head?’ Theo asked.

‘Kinda.’ It would be too hard to explain it all. Plus, it sounded insane.

‘Well, we should get going.’ Mason said as he pushed past and made his way up the trail.

‘Where are you going?’ Theo asked.

‘To the top of the mountain.’ Liam said.

‘Oh.’

‘You should come!’ Corey said, earning a scowl from his mate.

‘We don’t want them to outnumber us.’ He said through his teeth. Corey shook his head and waved Mason off.

‘Well I was gonna head up there tomorrow. I guess I could head up early with you guys.’ Theo looked around the clearing like it was much more interesting and important than any of them.

‘Great.’ Corey said.

‘Yay.’ Liam forced a drop of enthusiasm into his voice which earned a scowl from the coywolf. Theo turned and started to talk to Corey. Liam followed, watching them. His tail decided to flick and and forth, which was annoying. And had never happened before. At least over the past few days he’d been a wolf. Which meant likely it had something to do with Theo. Not a surprise since it seemed like the coywolf was trouble. Still, maybe having him along would alleviate the endless banter between Corey and Mason for once.

###

‘I’m not eating that.’ Liam said as Mason and Corey stood with their legs in the water at the edge of the lake. They were dunking their heads underwater and eating the plants growing there. To Liam they looked like dark sludge and smelled slightly worse. The moose seemed to enjoy it.

‘You don’t know what you’re missing.’ Corey mumbled with a mouth full of plants. Liam wrinkled his nose.

‘Not very open-minded are you?’ Theo snickered. Liam shot him a glare. It had been a few days and Theo was constantly needling him or making fun of him whenever he could. Most of the time it resulted in a shouting match or Liam doing something stupid just to show the coywolf up. Like right now he was taking a big mouthful of plant sludge Mason had pulled up from the bottom of the lake—eager to shut Theo up.

Except it did taste worse than it smelled. And it smelled pretty bad. His whole body struggled to wretch but Liam fought the sensation away and managed to choke down the strange plant. Theo watched with a curious look in his eyes. At least it worked shutting him up.

‘Never saw a veggie wolf before.’ Theo said. Well, so much for shutting him up.

‘It’s not like you’re hunting and brining back anything to eat.’ He shot back. Theo stood suddenly. For a minute Liam’s wolf instinct told him Theo was going to pounce. Go for his jugular. Then the coywolf huffed and walked off. Liam immediately felt bad. Theo was mouthy. And a pain. But there was something else to the coywolf—Liam got the impression that the bad manners were more from a lack of being around people than outright bad behaviour. Theo seemed lonely.

‘That was smooth.’ Mason’s giant head lowered to meet Liam’s eyes.

‘He was being a jerk.’

‘He was teasing you.’

‘Was not.’

‘He’s been teasing you for the past day and a half.’ Corey finished his mouthful of lake weed.

‘What?’

Mason dipped his head.

‘Pretty sure he likes you.’

‘Stop.’ Liam frowned. If wolves could frown.

‘It’s true. You’re like, a role model. Or something.’ Corey said.

‘Or something seems more likely.’ Mason smiled. Corey rolled his eyes.

‘It’s not like that. Theo’s just… this is probably the way he is.’ Liam muttered as he tried to make sense of his own words.

‘Either way I don’t think our new friend has much a sense of the woods.’ Mason said. He looked up at the trees where Theo disappeared.

‘So?’ Liam followed the moose’s gaze.

‘Go after him before he gets lost.’ Mason nudged Liam’s rump. The wolf shot him a glare before heading after Theo. He grumbled the entire time. Corey rolled his eyes again.

###

‘Theo?’ Liam ducked his head as he made his way through the underbrush. Mason was right—Theo didn’t seem to have a lot of sense of the woods. Like he hadn’t been outside much. Liam tried to blow leaves out of his face as he moved through the hardest parts of the forest where Theo had physically pushed himself through.

‘Theo!’ Liam was starting to get annoyed. Except he couldn’t turn around because Mason might use his antlers on tender areas if he came back without the coywolf. Plus he kind of felt bad for making Theo take off. Clearly hunting was a sore issue.

‘Didn’t you hear me?’ Liam wiggled out of the thorn bush to come up behind Theo. The coywolf didn’t respond, but his tail was twitching slightly and his eyes were fixed forward.

‘What is it?’ Liam came up beside him.

‘Quiet.’ Theo’s deep voice was low and made Liam feel things he wasn’t familiar with.

Liam looked out towards the clearing Theo was staring at. Three fat pheasants were kicking up dust with their wings and nestling in the grass beneath the sun. Liam could actually hear Theo’s stomach rumble. He grinned and opened his mouth to make a snide comment and get him back for tricking Liam into eating lake weeds. But the longing on Theo’s face, the way his tail was moving with barely contained excitement, it made Liam pause.

‘C’mon.’ He whispered, lowering his body to the ground.

Theo looked at him with a puzzled expression. Liam smiled. He felt his tail twitch and wag like it had a mind of its own. Theo grinned and lowered himself to match Liam’s body language.

‘You take the left, I’ll go right.’ Liam listened to the instincts that coursed through him. At first it had been difficult to adapt to this way of life, but the longer he spent as a wolf the more comfortable Liam felt.

There was no signal, no count down. Liam felt the moment to strike in his blood. He lunged forward from the cover of the grass towards the pheasants. With every step he felt Theo move with him. The birds scattered and struggled to fly as Liam and Theo snapped their jaws—hunger driving them forward and demanding to be sated. It was a dance that every living creature knew and felt. As they hunted together Liam glanced over at his new friend. Theo was clumsy and awkward, but the sheer excitement in his eyes made Liam’s heart beat faster.

Circling around the far side of the clearing, Liam jumped towards the biggest pheasant but made sure not to get too close. A loud snarl drove it straight towards Theo. The coywolf jumped just as the pheasant took off and caught it in mid-air. The look on the coywolf’s face was pure astonishment.

The sound of wings fluttering slowly faded as Liam walked over. Theo sank onto his haunches and stared at the pheasant that he’d killed. The worry and hesitation coming from the coywolf seemed familiar. It made Liam think of when he’d hunted his first animal. The teaching the elder had passed on to him as he looked down at the deer he’d killed. The offerings he’d made to honour the animal, to send its spirit home so that one day it could return. Without each other, none of them could survive.

‘This was your first.’ Liam sat across from Theo. The coywolf nodded.

‘I’m… I’m not very good at hunting. My heart’s too weak. I can’t run very fast or far.’ Theo didn’t look away from the pheasant at his feet.

‘You did good.’ Liam said.

‘I did?’ Theo seemed to snap out of his daze as his eyes focused onto Liam.

‘It was quick and clean. And we’ll eat what we need and leave the rest for the other animals. So they can eat, too.’ Liam said. Why was he talking softly? Carefully? Like Theo was fragile and needed to be approached slowly. More than that, he needed space to move forward past whatever was holding him back.

Theo stared at the bird. Liam felt his mouth water—the taste of the lake weed was almost gone and a juicy bird would help it disappear altogether. Still, instinct had its own demands. He was bigger. Stronger. It was his right to eat first. He pushed the instinct away for the first time since he became a wolf.

‘Go ahead.’ Liam nudged the bird towards Theo. The coywolf looked surprised again. He opened his mouth and cautiously took the first bite. Liam waited until Theo had taken a few bites before he took one of his own. They made short work of the pheasant and settled into the long grass under the shade of a large tree. They didn’t speak, not with words. Instead everything was shapes and movement. Liam settled into a good spot and Theo followed, tail and ears twitching and moving to find if his place next to Liam was acceptable. When Liam gave no signs of aggression or disapproval, Theo relaxed. They pressed into each other and sighed as the wind rustled the leaves above.

‘Why are you going up the mountain?’ Liam asked as they dozed off.

‘I’m supposed to meet someone there.’ Theo muttered. ‘What about you?’

‘I… I’m hoping my pack will be there.’ Liam said. Theo made a soft noise beside him and Liam smiled slightly as his eyelids got heavy.

As they slept Liam looked at the creature beside him. The sunlight peeked through the branches and hit the black fur. Strands of stray silver sparkled and caught Liam’s eye. Physically Theo was close to him in size, but his muzzle was slightly different, and his ears were thinner at the top. Maybe that was the coyote in him. And the way Theo smelled—his scent was different from Liam’s in fundamental ways that were reminders of Theo’s mixed heritage. Liam wasn’t good with words the way Scott had been. Things often got tangled up before he could express them. But looking at Theo the only thing that came to Liam’s mind was that Theo was beautiful. Which was odd since Liam had been a wolf only for a few days. Though when he thought of how humans looked now he was filled with a curious fascination mixed with caution.

Liam was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t notice the gold-green eyes watching him for several minutes. Part of him wanted to look away. Part of him took the glance as a challenge. Before he could react Theo flicked his tail up over his snout and blocked Liam’s view. The fur of Liam’s tail tickled his nose. Liam tried to fight off the sneeze but lost. Three giant sneezes later Liam felt dizzy. The sound of laughter drew him out of his stupor.

‘You did that on purpose. With your tail.’ Liam said.

‘Did not.’

Liam frowned. Or he tried to but it was too hard to fight the grin from forming. Instead he swished his tail to tickle Theo’s nose. The coywolf tried to back off but gave a small sneeze in the process. He pawed at his nose while shooting Liam an indignant look.

‘Guess we’re even.’ Theo said.

‘Not even close.’ Liam smirked. Theo smiled. There was something there, something else that Liam had never felt before. Liam took a step towards Theo. The coywolf tilted back slightly then decided to stand his ground. Liam took another step forward. Theo stood his ground, eyes keeping close watch on Liam’s body language. Liam felt his tail whipping around as if he couldn’t control it. He noticed Theo’s tail doing the same thing but before anything else could happen a low, familiar sound caught Liam’s attention. He lunged forward and rammed into Theo. The coywolf grunted as they fell to the side—an arrow whistled through the air and stuck into the ground where Theo was a moment ago.

‘Run!’ Liam yelled. Theo scrambled into the bushes. Liam followed but stopped in his tracks as an arrow hit the ground in front of him. He spun around, coming face-to-face with Nolan. There was a hard look in his eyes, and he had all of his hunting weapons on. Liam barely had time to react as Nolan took aim with a second arrow.

‘Nolan! It’s me!’ Liam yelled, but all the hunter heard were growls and snarling. He shot the arrow. Liam yelped as it grazed the edge of his flank. He turned and bolted into the forest. There was no way Nolan was going to give up. Still, Liam was a wolf now, and he was fast. Plus he knew exactly how Nolan was going to track him because it was the same way he’d been taught.

As he ran Liam looped back in wide circles, making sure to snag his fur on branches and sticks. He jumped into mud and soft ground to make prints and leapt to rocks and fallen trees to head back to Theo and the others. Without a superior sense of smell, Nolan would fall for his misdirection and by the time he picked up the real trail they would all be long gone.

‘Liam!’ The wolf looked ahead as he came to a small clearing. Theo was there, panting more than usual. Body drooping slightly.

‘Why’d you stop?’ Liam asked as he scanned behind him. They were far away from Nolan by now but he didn’t want to take any chances with Theo being so close.

‘I’m not leaving you!’ Theo struggled to stand beside the wolf. Liam pushed against the coywolf and helped brace him. Theo shot him a glare that quickly disappeared among the fatigue.

‘You’re sick.’ Liam said as he looked his friend over.

‘I’m fine.’

‘No, you’re not. We’re heading back.’ Liam started to guide Theo back to the lake but the coywolf pulled away.

‘No!’

Liam winced and favoured his hind leg.

‘You’re hurt.’ The coywolf looked shocked for a moment, and then the anger followed. He tried to push past Liam, who got in his way to keep Theo from heading back towards where Nolan was certainly looking for them both.

‘Theo, you’re in no condition to fight.’ Liam barked. Theo cringed slightly and the wolf suddenly felt bad for losing his temper.

‘We should get back to Mason and Corey.’ Liam stood and waited for Theo to lean against him. After a long moment of silence Theo moved to Liam’s side and stood.

‘What are you doing?’

‘You’re hurt. I’ll help you get back.’

‘You’re sick.’

‘It’s nothing new.’

Liam opened his mouth to argue but the look on Theo’s face told him that it was pointless.

‘Fine. But we’re both doing it.’ The wolf said. Theo waited as Liam came to his side and leaned against him slightly to take the weight off his wounded flank. Theo pressed into Liam to take some of his own weight. Together they started back towards the lake.

###

After they told Corey and Mason what happened they were all eager to keep moving. After a brief rest they made their way up the river feeding into the lake. A move that Liam wanted to protest since it was such an easy trail for a hunter to follow, and likely the first Nolan would resort to in order to find them after Liam’s diversion ran cold. Still, he couldn’t find a good reason to suggest an alternate route, especially since he didn’t know where he was going.

Liam still didn’t know what was at the top of the mountain. Didn’t know why Scott had done this to him. Nolan was going to hunt him down and kill him, and possibly Theo as well. No matter what was at the top of the mountain Liam knew he could never let anything happen to Theo. Or Corey and Mason for that matter. As weird and annoying as they could be they were definitely a part of his… pack? Family?

He came up to Theo who was walking just behind Corey.

‘You okay?’

‘I’m fine.’ The response was terse. Theo seemed to alternate between hot and cold rapidly.

‘So…’

‘You’re going to ask what’s wrong with me.’

‘Yeah. I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.’ Liam said. They walked another minute in silence.

‘Is it serious?’

Theo sighed. ‘Only if I run too much. Or move around a lot.’

Liam suddenly clued in—that was why Theo wasn’t a good hunter. He couldn’t get around by himself very well. Which was odd since in the natural world animals that couldn’t survive usually died at a young age. Unless Theo had a pack taking care of him until recently. Which meant he had lost his family just like Liam had.

‘My heart.’ Theo said.

‘What?’ 

‘I have a weak heart.’ Theo muttered. The coywolf seemed smaller than ever to Liam in that moment.

‘It’s a good thing you have a strong brain then.’ Liam said. ‘Though it’s kind of twisted so, maybe it’s a blessing and a curse.’

‘A strong brain?’ Theo stopped and looked at Liam was a strange look.

‘Uh, yeah.’

‘That’s supposed to make me feel better.’ Theo tilted his head.

‘Well yeah. What else was I supposed to say? You’re handsome. You have beautiful eyes. Or…damn.’ Liam snapped his muzzle shut. The grin on Theo’s face was small and shy. He turned and resumed walking. Liam didn’t know why he said those things. Or if wolves could blush. But he definitely felt like he was blushing now. Which was weird because he was flirting with a not-a-wolf and he’d only flirted with a handful of people when he was human. Still, Scott had been pestering him that he was the right age to start looking for a partner. And now that he was a wolf… it was all still confusing. More confusing than usual.

‘Thanks, by the way.’ Theo interrupted his thoughts.

‘For what?’

‘Saving me from that two-leg.’ Theo’s body language became closed off and aggressive. ‘I hate them.’

Liam’s heart dipped. 

‘They’re not all bad.’

‘Yes, they are.’ The certainty in Theo’s voice was unmistakable. Cold and clear. Liam fought to keep his ears from pinning back to his head.

‘If you’re done dawdling we’re nearly there.’ Mason looked back at the two predators.

‘Oh. Good.’ Liam said. He walked beside Theo in silence. Guilt washed over him suddenly—he had thought the same thing about wolves. And coyotes. They were all evil. Thieves. And now that he had four paws instead of two feet everything seemed different and it wasn’t just that the ground was closer. Other things were closer too. Things he’d never expected to see.

Theo brushed against him gently. Liam looked over and even though the coywolf didn’t speak he could tell Theo was reassuring him. Giving support. The wound on Liam’s flank had been minor and was already healing well. As long as they kept at a decent pace Theo wouldn’t get exhausted and he’d be able to recover easily.

The last path up to the gathering spot was steep and rocky. They moved fairly slow given that Mason and Corey took a long time to find sure footing that would hold their full weight. That was find with Liam because it gave him more time to scan the area and keep an eye out in case Nolan had followed them. It was possible that Liam gave him such a run around that he gave up and returned home. Or at least that was what Liam hoped.

The higher they went the more fog and mist there was. Soon Liam could barely see in front of himself. Corey and Mason had disappeared into the fog but he could hear them chat to each other as they climbed. Theo was missing though, and Liam couldn’t catch his scent either.

‘Theo?’ He called, turning around to try and find the coywolf. When he didn’t answer Liam felt panic try to rise but he kept it under control.

‘Theo are you there?’ Liam trotted down the path and then to the side, sniffing the air the entire time. There was no way Theo had broken off on his own. What if he slipped? Or what if he fell into the raging river a dozen paces away? With those possibilities rising to the surface the panic won.

‘Theo!’ Liam shouted. His voice echoed in a howl bouncing off rocks. It was muffled slightly by the fog, and hidden by the sound of rushing water.

He was about to run to Corey and Mason, to tell them they needed to turn back and find Theo, when something sharp closed on his tail. With a yelp Liam twisted around only to be looking into those same green-gold eyes once more. Theo loosened his grip on Liam’s tail slightly and grinned.

‘Not funny.’ Liam said.

‘Very funny.’ Theo spit the tail out and laughed.

‘Kinda funny.’ Mason yelled over his shoulder back to them. So they’d been listening the entire time, the sneaky moose.

‘You missed me.’ Theo said as they started to walk again.

‘I did not.’

‘You were yelling my name. “Theo! Theo!” just like that.’

‘That’s because I thought you fell into the river and just wanted to make sure before I kept going.’

‘Liar.’ Theo chuckled.

‘Keep it up and I might toss you in there myself.’ Liam mumbled. Theo nudged him and he felt his embarrassment and annoyance fade away.

As they cam to the top of the trail the fog dissipated to reveal lush trees and grass beside a wide river. There were all kinds of animals around but they gave the many wolves a wide berth. Salmon were jumping up the river, caught by bears and wolves and the occasional osprey.

‘Wow.’ Liam took it all in.

‘Here we are!’ Corey smiled.

‘There’s a truce so don’t go eating moose! Or anyone else.’ Mason said. ‘And keep in mind that some wolves are not like you.’

‘What’s that mean?’ Liam asked.

‘They’re jerks.’ Theo said.

‘We’re gonna go catch up over there.’ Mason nodded to the group of moose by one of the near ponds munching on reeds and marsh grass.

‘I guess we’ll go over there.’ Liam looked at the wolves.

As they walked over Liam could feel Theo tense up. He tried to catch the coywolf’s eye a few times but Theo was looking at the ground, making his entire body language submissive. While Liam, clueless, did nothing to adjust himself.

‘Who are you?’ One of the wolves asked as it stepped into Liam’s path.

‘I’m Liam. I guess. And this is Theo.’ The strange wolf looked them both over. Liam got a begrudged grunt. Theo earned a look of disgust and a snort. The brown wolf left and went back to the group high on the rocks. It spoke with a large black wolf with white and silver on its chest. The black wolf studied them and approached.

‘You have no pack.’ It looked at Liam.

‘I lost my memory.’ It was as good a story as any.

‘You’re welcome here then. But this one is not.’ The black wolf looked down at Theo who whined.

‘Why not?’ 

‘He’s a half-breed. He doesn’t belong.’ The black wolf stood over Theo. ‘Now that his protector is gone he won’t last more than a month on his own anyway.’

‘Isn’t that more of a reason to take him in?’ Liam was getting angry.

‘He’s not worth the trouble.’ The big wolf looked at Liam as if he didn’t understand something basic. ‘It would be a mercy to kill him now.’

The big black wolf’s fangs were huge. Its lips were pulled back in a snarl as Theo flattened himself against the rock below. Before a single step could be made Liam pushed himself between them, standing over top of Theo. He gave a snarl of his own. A challenge. The black wolf snapped at him.

‘Theo is mine! My pack! If you touch him I’ll tear your throat out.’ Liam crouched, ready for a fight. The black wolf was taken by surprise but recovered quickly.

‘You wouldn’t dare. The others would tear you apart.’

‘Not before my teeth find your neck.’ Liam barked. The black wolf hesitated. Liam could see the rest of its pack on edge—it was true. By the time they got to them Liam would have more than enough time to lunge for a killing blow. And he was nearly matched to the black wolf in size, and had the advantage of youth and energy.

After a long moment the black wolf stepped back.

‘You’d die for this half-breed?’

‘Gladly.’ Liam said.

The black wolf looked between them then snorted.

‘So be it.’ Liam didn’t know if that meant they were going to attack or not. He kept his stance ready, but then the black wolf turned its back and made its way back up the rocks.

‘C’mon.’ Liam said. Theo remained frozen in fear on the ground.

‘C’mon you idiot.’ Liam nudged Theo until he gradually rose. He made sure to cover the coywolf’s back as they made their way to a small spot away from the river.

###

Night came quickly. Theo spent most of his time curled up and unresponsive. Liam left only for a brief moment to catch them both a fat salmon to share by the small den they had made at the foot of the path that continued up to the summit. They were a good distance away from the other animals—something Liam thought would give Theo a bit of comfort after what had happened.

It was only after Liam had taken a few bites of the salmon (which was pretty tasty raw he had to admit, though as a wolf pretty much everything tasted different) that Theo finally stirred and ate with him. There was no hierarchy or struggle between them—they ate at the same time and shared what they had. After they were done Theo seemed to relax a bit.

‘It’s true.’ The coywolf said.

‘What is?’

‘That I’m not worth it. I’ll just hold you back.’

‘Stop that.’ Liam shot him a glare.

‘It’s true!’ Theo matched the look with one of his own. ‘I know it is.’

‘How?’

‘Before I met you, my sister took care of me. Our parents were killed by two-legs and left us all alone. And I was born wrong. Not good. So Tara, she looked after me. She had to hunt for both of us. Protect both of us. I could barely get around. Mostly I stayed in caves or boroughs.’

Liam’s heart ached. His stomach clenched as he listened to Theo’s story.

‘One day a while ago she went to hunt rabbits. They’re my favourite. But she never came back. We always said, if we got separated that we would meet here. When we got here I hoped… she’s just late. But whatever happened, happened because of me.’

Theo got up and walked around to the other side of the large rock they were sleeping beside. Liam’s eyes widened as he saw the drawings, done by human hands, on the other side. Figures with spears and arrows. Hunting moose and caribou. Wolves, foxes, birds, and coyotes. Shame welled up inside of him. 

Theo’s sister. A wolf that was hunting rabbits. The same wolf he’d tracked down and killed, that kept trying to get to her kill and nudge it into the forest. Where Theo must have been waiting. He didn’t want to think it was true, that it was possible that he could have done something so awful. He’d just been trying to avenge Scott.

‘I’m tired.’ Theo said as he curled up on the ground. Liam slowly found a place beside him. His mind was racing. Theo leaned into him as the sunlight faded and slept.

Liam stayed awake as he thought of what he had done. About everything that had brought him here. When the stars started to dim Liam got up—the guilt was too much for him to handle and he climbed the path to the summit, hoping that the walk would settle his mind.

The forest of the upper mountain was covered in snow. Liam walked deeper and deeper until he came to a cliff that looked over all the mountains and valley’s of his home. The place where his ancestors had lived for countless generations. And where Theo’s ancestors and family had also lived.

What he’d done, there was no way he could keep it from Theo. Not with the way he felt about the coywolf. Feelings Liam could hardly identify but knew he wanted to keep Theo close. Protect him. Be with him. But this, there was no way that he could keep it a secret. And there was no way Theo could forgive him for it either.

‘Liam?’ Theo stepped into the clearing as the sun filled the sky with pink and orange. ‘Here you are. You look awful.’

‘Theo.’ He lifted his head as the coywolf settled down beside him.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘You know that story you told me last night? I kind of have a story too.’

‘Okay.’

‘It’s about a two-leg. A man. Who did something so evil the spirits themselves came down. And there were bright lights and wind everywhere. They turned him into a wolf.’

Theo looked at him patiently.

‘And he didn’t know how to be a wolf. Or act like a wolf. And he had no pack at first.’

‘Liam…’

‘But then he met some people. Two moose and a coywolf. And that coywolf was… different. And special. Someone that he would do anything for.’

‘What… is this true?’

‘Theo, I did something bad. I killed a wolf.’

Theo stood, uncertain.

‘I’m so sorry. Your sister’s not coming.’

Theo stepped back from Liam.

‘No.’

‘Theo, I’m so sorry.’

The coywolf didn’t respond. Instead he turned and ran into the snow-covered forest. Liam chased after him.

‘Theo!’ Liam tried to follow the coywolf’s trail but he’d been weaving in and out of the trees. There wasn’t enough snow on the hard ground to pick up a clear path of paw prints.

‘If I could take it back… if I could change it I would. Theo.’ Liam wandered. He didn’t know if the coywolf could even hear him.

‘I know you can’t forgive me, but… Theo I am so sorry.’ Liam sank to the snow.

A loud yell made him perk up. Liam strained his ears. Only the sound of branches creaking filled the air, then another yelp followed by a human voice. Nolan.

‘Theo!’ Liam bolted towards the noise. He burst out of the forest and caught Theo’s scent mingling with his brother’s. Liam pushed himself forward as fast as he could, coming over the rise at the top of the mountain to find Nolan closing in on Theo who was cowering near the back of a dead end formed by fallen rocks.

Liam snarled and approached over a huge, fallen tree. Nolan turned at the last second as Liam lunged—he wasn’t going to hurt his brother but he needed to keep Nolan away from Theo. He tugged on Nolan sleeve but the hunter was ready. He sound around and pushed Liam away.

Liam’s claws dug into the rock and ice beneath his paws. He darted towards Nolan again but this time the hunter brought a war mace down on Liam’s head. The thick club made of moose jaw bone made him reel and fall to the side. Liam was vaguely aware of Theo snarling and snapping. Liam had to get up—Theo wasn’t a fighter. He wouldn’t last against Nolan. The only reason Liam wasn’t dead was because he knew how Nolan moved.

‘Filthy man-eaters!’ Nolan brought the mace down towards Theo but the coywolf feigned to the side and knocked it out of Nolan’s hand and down the side of the mountain. Nolan jumped back. Theo sneered, confidant that he had the upper hand.

‘Theo, no!’ Liam yelled as he struggled to his feet. He could see Nolan reaching into his buckskin for the long stone knife Scott had given each of them as a gift many years ago. As Theo lunged Nolan pulled the knife back, ready to plunge it into Theo’s belly.

Liam roared and surged forward. He knocked Theo back and they both tumbled together out of Nolan’s reach.

‘Liam!’ Theo looked at the wolf with worry in his voice.

‘Stay back. I’ll protect you.’

‘This two-leg…’

‘My brother.’

‘But you’re protecting me?’

‘Some one has to.’ Liam gave a weak smile.

Nolan paused to pick up the spear he’d dropped earlier and hefted it in his hand.

‘Get behind me.’ Liam said.

‘He’ll kill you!’

‘I’m not going to die here. Please. Get behind me.’

Theo’s ears dropped, then he moved to stand beside Liam. The message was clear—they would fight together.

‘You’re so stubborn.’ Liam said as Nolan closed in.

‘You love it.’

Nolan raised the spear up, taking aim. Liam growled, trying to scare him off. Theo was right beside him, barking and snapping at the air. Warning Nolan of what would happen if he hurt either of them.

As Nolan’s spear started to move the full force of the sun peeked over the tip of the mountain, blinding them all. The spear fell aside and Nolan stepped back. Liam felt the warmth of sunlight on him. Then it got hotter and hotter. He looked to Theo as the coywolf also moved back, eyes fixed on something high above.

Liam looked up into the sky as an eagle made of dawn-light descended to the ground. Giant wings swept through the air, nearly knocking them all backward. The wings wrapped around themselves and a glowing figure emerged.

‘Scott?’ Nolan watched as his brother smiled.

Scott reached out and the light wrapped around Liam, revealing his human form. Liam stood up on two legs. He flexed his hands and looked at his fingers.

‘Liam?’ Nolan was surprised. The brothers laughed and embraced.

‘I don’t understand.’ Nolan said, looking from Liam to the coywolf.

Scott rested a hand on each brother’s shoulder. Nolan nodded to himself slowly.

‘Whatever has happened, you can come home finally.’ Nolan smiled. Liam returned it, but then looked down at Theo.

‘Nolan…’ The world felt small suddenly—none of the scents were there any more, and he couldn’t hear anything beyond the small clearing they were in. Liam tried to hear Theo’s voice, but couldn’t. He knew the coywolf was trying to tell him something, but he was deaf to it. The fact that he could no longer hear Theo, see all the things the coywolf said with his body language or ears, it made Liam’s heart ache more than anything.

‘I’m not coming.’

‘But Liam—‘ Nolan stopped when Scott shook his head. ‘Alright.’ 

Liam embraced Nolan. The decision was right, but it still made him ache for his brother. But this was where he belonged. And as much as Theo needed him, he also needed Theo.

Liam felt warm again, and then everything changed back to the way it was. He could smell the bitter-sweet happiness coming off of Nolan as his brother released him.

‘You’ll always be welcome if you ever want to come home, brother.’ Nolan said and Liam nuzzled his cheek. He turned to find Theo but the coywolf was looking up into the sky as another bright figure emerged—a large wolf.

‘Sister.’ Theo cried. Liam watched him lean into her. He lingered, wanting them to have their moment but also eager to be next to Theo once more. Their closeness said more than human words could. When she turned to leave, happy her brother was in good paws, she looked up at Liam. He felt only peace. Like he was finally where he was meant to be, and everything that had happened had led him to this place.

With a gentle glow she was gone. A moment later Scott smiled down as he disappeared to follow.

###

The climb down the mountain was slow. Nolan paused before reaching the gathering place of the animals. He went a different way down so he did not disturb them and swore he wouldn’t reveal its location. Liam and Theo were welcomed at their village—they were family there as well as with their own pack. Parting had been hard, and Liam wanted to yell at Nolan for hunting them, but he’d left it to a nip followed by a long, sloppy lick.

As soon as they were along Theo and Liam settled down beside each other. Theo’s forgiveness came with the closeness, and his trust came with the ease and openness of his movements. Liam settled his muzzle next to Theo’s, giving him small licks as one would a pack alpha. Theo returned the gesture acknowledging that they were equals. Together. So far their pack had two moose, a wolf, and a coywolf. Liam had a feeling they’d pick up more outcasts and oddballs as they went along but it was enough, because he was with Theo. And for all of his attitude and snippy comments and bad practical jokes, Theo was his heart.

All the feelings came together all at once and Liam continued to try and describe them. Sort them. But finally he listened to his wolf instinct once more. He got to his paws, threw his head back and howled his love into the mountains and sky. His heart swelled as another howl joined his own—Theo stood beside him, his own howl echoing. Resonating. Entwining to make a single, haunting sound bringing them together for all of their days.

###


End file.
